Loneliness has taken OVER
by Tears of Steal
Summary: M.Trunks said Bulma and Vegeta got together out of loneliness he forgot about the wacky invention and the trip to Vegeta-sei...


Loneliness Has Taken Over  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
Sum. : Miara Trunks always said that loneliness brought his parents together but nobody shows the loneliness Bulma must of felt * a more realistic take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together * Chapter: Losing Control Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z I wouldn't be broke A/N: Hey this was the first couple I loved so how could I repay all the great feeling and the love I felt from the anime, magna, and fanfics. Write my own fanfic of course! Hope you like it and remember to review this takes place after Veggie head goes super so keep that in mind ; ) ************************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat in her lab Blue blinding her momentarily before she tucked a few pieces of stray hair behind her ear. With everyone so busy these days training for the androids and her Dad and Mom busy closing a business deal in America every thing had been so hopeless. An emptiness filled her heart ( kinda an oxy moron) there was an aching there it was actually sort of amazing the way things had happened. Bulma had almost been perfectly happy before a couple of months ago of course there was always the nagging feeling that something had been missing but that happened to everyone. Didn't it? Anyway she felt really weak for feeling this way but she new she was emotionally stronger..  
  
"Woman," Vegeta yelled  
  
Bulma's thought were completely obliterated, "Vegeta I'm working here!" she shouted back.  
  
Bulma looked down at the pile she was momentarily working on which she had almost finished since the morning. She got up walking towards the door it was really sad she was getting so lonely she actually enjoyed having these mental battles with all people Vegeta!  
  
" Servant Lady I need food." Vegeta said when he spotted her coming through the door  
  
"Really Vegeta aren't you old enough to make your own food?" Bulma questioned with a slight annoyance.  
  
" Yes Woman," he said putting a slight emphasis on the woman part, " but what about when that puny human owns you it would be nice if you weren't as horrid as you are now."  
  
"Nobody owns me especially a weak puny human!" she exclaimed with a sardonic smirk.  
  
The look on Vegeta's and Bulma's face was priceless wait did she just sound like Vegeta.  
  
"See woman even you have to admit it," he said with the slightest bit of a real smile tugging at his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Shut up you uhh... Uhhhh.. Fuzzlewhacker (as far as I know that is my word but feel free to use it)!!!!!!  
  
Bulma glared at him. Then she remembered what she had been working on earlier today.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta," she said in a sickening sweet tone.  
  
Vegeta grimaced, " What do you want woman?"  
  
"Well you know I made a new invention and it would be really nice to have someone so strong to help me out." She said in an attempt to complement him and then gave him her 99.9 % guaranteed puppy dog eyes.  
  
Unfortunately for her Vegeta wasn't in the kind of person to give in to JUST puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What's in it for me onna," He dangerously growled  
  
"Well I already anticipated that question so I broke your gravity machine." she said smiling.  
  
"Oh by the way I also have an upgraded chip so you have three choices."  
  
Vegeta very upset gruffly added, "Do any of these choices involve killing you."  
  
"Yep, that's choice number one, Bulma said smiling knowing Vegeta from what he thought was a little to much, "or," she dragged on, "you could Two drag my Dad back from America and wait weeks on end for him to get through the lock system I've installed to fix It, but with number three you do a little test run with me and get in upgraded machine as soon as we get home." She smirked  
  
"Fine onna," he finally said "but not until after I eat.''  
  
****Flash back****  
  
Bulma held what looked like an elegantly crafted chocker in her hand an unrecognizable time machine. Ever since the boy from the future came she had wanted to be able to have his technology so she had longed every day to create this and here it was! There was a button to transport home but since Bulma still hadn't figured out much about the different time lines she couldn't set it to a direct location. "That's where Vegeta will come in." she thought happily if anyone threatened them she's pretty positive Vegeta would beat them up. Bulma felt happier than she had in a long time! Now to get the little prince to agree..  
  
~After dinner~  
  
Bulma and a very reluctant Vegeta entered the lab.  
  
"Now Vegeta," she said calmly sit down on that stool Oh she just new he was going to get mad at what she was going to do. She stood a foot away from praying she jumped up and gave him a hug thanking Kami that he was to shocked for him to react before she pushed the button  
  
Vegeta was just getting over the fact that a lowly female woman thought she had the right to hug him and he might actually like it. "No," he thought to himself I would never be that pathetic "Oh come on..." His subconscious faded out as a bright light surrounded them.  
  
~Vegeta-sei~ Startled by both the hugging and the light Vegeta pushed Bulma off of him a little hard.  
  
Bulma started to scream right before she hit the ground. Where was she? Why was she so heavy? Why was the sky sooooooooooooo RED?  
  
Next Time:  
  
Vegeta sat looking at the woman it was kind of his fault. He was just worried about the chip and getting home he assured himself.  
  
He heard rustling coming from a bush as a figure immerged.  
  
"How dare that woman of yours interrupt my training," the chibi stopped when he caught sight of the man's face, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I demand to know who you are!!"  
  
A/N: R/R Please gives best puppy dog look 


End file.
